


Long Time No See

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [53]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Tony finds you at a bar, years after you first met.





	Long Time No See

Gosh, you were beautiful. More beautiful than he could remember. You sat there, smiling at the bartender before going back to drinking. Why did he never ask you out before?

Wait, was that even you? Yes, it had to be. He'd know that giggling anywhere. He approached you carefully, downing his drink. "Hey, (YN)!", he greeted cheerfully. You turned, eyebrows raised. You seemed like you wanted to say something, but as soon as you opened your mouth, the words died in your throat.

"Tony?", you asked. Tony nodded, grinning from ear to ear. Of course you remembered him! He had been the best looking guy and the smartest student from your class, after all. "Long time no see! I must say, you look good!", he smiled, sitting down beside you. You didn't smile back. "Well, I don't look good for you", you spat. Ouch.

"Uh... Why are you giving me the cold shoulder?", Tony asked, dumbfounded. Your expression turned aggressive. "You talked to me just because I look good now. Back in high school you wouldn't even glance at me for more than half a second." Oh fuck. He really did that. Tony was about to open his mouth to explain himself, but you interrupted him. "Also you teased me all the damn time. Do you have any idea how long it took to get over my insecurities?"

Tony looked to the floor. He only teased you because he liked you. He knew it was wrong now, but he had been a stupid teenager back then. To tell the truth, Tony had been absolutely in love with you. 

"I'm sorry... I... had no idea it bothered you that much" You huffed. "It did. But it's in the past.", you finally smiled at him, and Tony felt his heart skip a beat. "Can we maybe... talk it out over a coffee?" You chuckled. "Don't test your luck, Stark"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
